


The Good Life

by klmeri



Series: Playtime [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/pseuds/klmeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By popular demand, a series of short one-shot of the Playtime!verse future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Jim comes storming in about an hour before the guests arrive at Pike's retirement party. The teenager—soon-to-be sixteen year old—is often stomping in from somewhere. Pike wonders how he has managed to survive having a kid (particularly this one) up until now. The years don't get easier, that's for sure.

James T. Kirk is a willful, fun-loving, give-my-parents-heart-attacks teen with a penchant for trouble.

Pike loves him to death. Marrying Winona some eight years ago was the best thing he ever did. Meeting her two years prior to that—when he had a little Jimmy thrust into his arms that first day at Little Star Academy (still the best year of his career)—had been fate. Or perhaps it was just Capt'n Jimmy's cunning to ensnare Pike. Whatever the reason, he is grateful.

He gives a token rap on the kid's bedroom door (marked with an age-old pirate flag labeled Capt'n Jimmy's Room underneath) before poking his head inside.

"Hey, son."

The boy is flinging clothes every which way, making an already messy room even messier. Pike takes the grunt as a simultaneous acknowledgement of Pike's existence and _please enter_.

Pike clears a spot on the bed and sits down, waiting patiently. Eventually Jim sighs loudly and drops onto the bed opposite him with a dreary "Hey."

"Want to talk about it?" Oldest line in the book. Still works, though. Pike didn't read those parenting guides out of curiosity; more like dire necessity.

Jim frowns, crosses his arms and leans against his headboard. "I hate Spock," he states in a flat voice.

"No, you don't," Pike replies mildly.

"Yes I do!" Jim glares at his stepfather.

"No, you don't," the man insists. "Otherwise you wouldn't have begged me ten years ago to take you to Spock's house clear across the Bay."

"I was like four!" groans the boy.

"Five, actually," Pike corrects. "You recognized even then what a good friend he would be."

Jim pouts, which is still rather cute even though it borders on sulking. "Yeah, well, I was stupid."

"And were you stupid to keep in touch with Leonard?"

Jim sits up, eyes wide. "No! No way, man, he's tons better than Spock."

"He lives in Georgia. Spock lives here."

"Bones and I still do stuff."

What goes on in those until-dawn vid conversations, Pike is thankful that he has little clue. Better for his sanity that way. And Jim is correct; he and Lenny—Leonard, Pike still has trouble thinking of McCoy any other way (sometimes he slips up on purpose, just to watch McCoy scowl)—usually plan a summer vacation together. Pike and Winona are indulgent about those, because they understand how hard the distance is on the two boys.

The fact that Spock usually ends up corralled into their Excellent vacations as well remains unsurprising to all. Pike finds that amusing, because if anyone who has seen the way McCoy and Spock interact would decide that an explosion is less quiet. Jim insists that the arguing is how his two best friends express their undying manly love for one another. Leonard has been known to tackle Kirk pretty hard after a line like that; and McCoy's ability to swear is unrivalled.

Pike and Jim are silent for a brief moment. Pike, again, is waiting for Jim to own up to what's bothering him and Jimmy is stubbornly refusing to talk. When Pike sighs, theatrically loud, and indicates that he has a party to get dressed for, Jim worries his bottom lip before saying, "Spock wants to date Uhura."

Pike relaxes back onto the bed. "That's no surprise, Jim."

"But it's not fair!"

"Why not?" Pike rolls his eyes to himself when Jim doesn't answer. "Look, son, you know Spock has been interested in Nyota for a while." Since she developed breasts and an interest in the Vulcan language; Pike suspects that the attraction is mutual. "Why is it suddenly unfair?"

"Because she's hot…" mumbles the boy.

Pike does not smack Jim upside his head (not yet). "I thought that you didn't feel that way about her."

Jim picks at a scab on his arm. "Maybe I do."

Sigh. "No, you don't."

The teenager frowns at him. "How do you know what I think?"

"Because I'm brilliant."

"Well so am I!"

"Then why are you acting like an idiot?" Pike counters.

Jim looks hurt. Pike drags his son (stepson, but they don't make that distinction) close and throws an arm around his shoulders. "Jim, let me tell you a theory."

A grunt. Back to the silent treatment? Not unusual these days. Winona says that her husband has the patience of a saint.

"I think that you aren't upset over Nyota. I think you're upset because Spock dating Nyota might mean that he'll have less time for you. And that's hard, isn't it, son? You can't see McCoy but a handful of times during the year, and Spock has always been around to keep you company."

"I'm not lonely."

"No, you have plenty of friends," agrees Chris. "But there is a reason why Spock is called your best friend and not just your friend. Am I right so far?"

"Maybe." The boy leans into him, and Pike pets the top of his head without thought.

"I wouldn't worry so much, Jimmy. Spock won't leave you. You should trust him. And if you do feel… left out, let him know." Pike smiles. "I imagine he will have a very logical, long-winded explanation on why your fears are unfounded."

Pike can barely make out the "Okay" mumbled into his side, but he knows that Jim is listening. They sit close together for some minutes. Jim has developed a tendency to shy away from public affection (of the parental kind), but moments like this, in the privacy of their own home, the teenager will allow Pike to hug him, kiss his forehead and any number of other fatherly gestures that would embarrass a teen. Pike is waiting for the day when Jim hits adulthood and realizes that there is no time like the present to show your love for someone; in a way, he also regrets that the child will come to understand that time is precious, but that's part of living and learning too.

"Are you coming to the party?"

Jim pulls away and eyes him like he's grown a second (monstrous) head. "Seriously?"

Pike simply raises an eyebrow.

"Of course!"

"And do you plan to make yourself presentable so that people don't think I was fired? After all, you represent the outcome of my teaching skills."

Jim smirks, his blue eyes dancing. "What about your parenting skills?"

"Sadly, not what my colleagues will be here to celebrate."

The boy laughs and it eases Pike's heart. Jim bounces up from the bed, moroseness finally turning to something lighter and more joyful. Pike loves that about Kirk, his ability to master his woes; Winona is the same, so it's no surprise that the trait runs from mother to son.

Jim starts talking. "So Bones, Spock, and I were watching this old film called Saw on Saturday—you know simultaneously on feed—and I thought the gore was a bit overdone… I mean, who gushes like that? But you know Bones—he was like, man, it could happen and then Spock started talking projectile rates for bodily fluids and Bones got to lecturing about medical stuff—I mean, seriously? And he has no clue why girls give him a wide berth! Who wants to hear the statistics on STDs, man?"

Pike just lets the boy go on and on, watching as his son rummages through a pile of clothes (smelling them to decide if they've reached an expiration date). Eventually Chris decides that he'd better direct the teen to the back of his closet where one nice pair of pants (no holes or tears) and a dress shirt are carefully preserved. Then he propels Jim into the bathroom with explicit instructions to shower and wash, not just spray himself with deodorant.

Jim says, just before he closes the bathroom door, "Thanks, Dad."

"Part of the job, son. Go on, now. Your mother will be after us both in about fifteen minutes."

They share a grin.

~~~

Pike is dressed and ready by the time the front door of the house chimes. Jim comes belting down the hall, skidding to a stop before he topples a side-table.

"I got it!"

Winona exits their master bath and hands Chris a necklace. He gently hooks it around her neck. Pike hears, "Hey there, old man!"

"Finally learning to count, Captain?"

There's Jim's delighted laugh. Everyone in the family (including friends) knows about the adventures of a young Capt'n Jimmy—meaning that they unfortunately experienced some or most of it.

Then, "You realize when I _am_ a Captain—Ooo… Did you bring booze?"

"Sure did," is Jonathan's reply. "You're close to legal, right?"

 _Jesus H. Christ_. He gives Winona a quick kiss, ignoring her laughter, and hightails it into the living room, already composing his explanation to court and Judge why he had to sock his business partner on the day of his retirement party.


	2. Part Two

"Wait, wait! There he goes!"

Pike is astonished at the positive glee on Jonathan's face. "Doesn't this border on stalking?"

Archer smacks him in the chest with the back of his hand. "Hell no! We're just acknowledging the fruits of our labor."

"Our labor being breaking and entering," Pike says dryly.

"Pfft. What's a little criminal activity?"

 _Right, no big deal if we end up incarcerated with unpleasant thugs. Idiot._ No point in saying that to Archer, though. The man is too thoroughly engrossed in watching the boy ambling down the sidewalk as a leashed beagle happily sniffs the ground. If Pike didn't know better, he'd think that Jon's eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

But that's ridiculous, of course.

Mrs. Scott calls her son and her son's mysteriously gifted new pet back into the house. Pike slumps further into the seat of the vehicle, certain that the mother can see them and is shooting them a death glare right about now.

Christopher likes his career. Christopher likes being a respectable citizen of this city; he doesn't want to have to move because Jon enjoys spying on the results of his "good deeds."

"Jon," Pike hisses. "Let's go already."

"Fine, fine." Archer starts the car. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Chris! You're no fun." If the man drives away a bit too slowly, he'll claim that speeding in this neighborhood could have serious consequences.

Yeah, like they haven't already landed in a big mess of trouble.

Pike wants a drink, badly. Though, he suspects, that is how he ended up playing a strange version of burglar Santa over the holidays. Damn Archer.

One of these days, Pike will learn how to stop his insane friend from scheming rather aiding him.

~~~

_Some six years later…_

 

"Dad! Dad!"

Jimmy slams through the back door, shouting. Pike has learned by now that if the boy is making a racket then all must be fairly well. It's when Jimmy is silent—and probably sneaking about—that Christopher feels his heart try to leap from his chest.

The eleven-year-old stops just inside the kitchen, eyes wide. "Guess what?" If Jimmy bounces any higher, Pike will be fixing a hole in his kitchen ceiling.

"What?" _Please don't tell me you tried driving again. Jesus._

The boy, unable to hold still, scrambles onto a stool. "I found Scotty!"

Pike goes still. He hasn't heard that name in years. Granted, Jonathan will say wistfully on occasion, "The fat one used to—" But they have an unspoken code that mentioning the child is not in anyone's best interest.

He knows that his "You did?" sounds stupefied.

"Uh-huh. He was hiding behind the benches at recess."

Pike wouldn't be surprised if Jimmy intentionally goes looking for those children that seem like misfits. The boy likes adopting everyone who needs a friend. It's funny, actually, picturing the pre-teen peering behind benches and in corners for an able body to incorporate into his crew.

Nowadays, however, Kirk is smart enough to realize that claiming he is a Captain and parading around a band of shipmates is a quick way to red-flag bullies ("Klingons!" in Jimmy's opinion). Pike has had to, numerous times, sit with Jimmy in the principal's office after Kirk (and sometimes several others) had an outright brawl in the school yard or cafeteria.

Pike and Jimmy had a long talk about the Captain business, which Jimmy insists is not just make-believe. Kirk _will_ be a captain one day; and Kirk _will_ fight Klingons. Christopher explained that while Jimmy's choice of career is a fine idea, practicing his punches on temperamental classmates is not okay. "It doesn't matter who pushes you first, or what names they call you, Jimmy. Captains must have control of their anger at all times; a vengeful captain is a danger to his own crew."

Luckily, the boy is growing out of his need to enact space adventures. Pike foresees Jim switching his tactics to the actual study and training of a captaincy. James Kirk is genuinely intelligent and, when his ambition flares, Pike has no doubt that the kid will command a starship one day. (He is secretly proud that Jimmy wants to be a leader; though as a parent, he worries too.)

So Kirk has re-discovered Scotty. He tells the boy, "I am surprised that you remember who he is."

Jimmy blushes. "I didn't… exactly. But Scotty called me Captain, and then I figured it out!"

Amazing. Simply amazing how small the world can be.

Pike crosses the kitchen to the refrigerator and pulls out a pudding cup. He slides it and a spoon across the counter to Jimmy. The boy peels back the top and digs in with enthusiasm as he talks between mouthfuls. "Did you know that Scotty lives really close?"

Yes, he did. Four streets over, in fact.

"And that he's got an older sister? She's in high school! 'N, Dad! Scotty has a dog just like Porthos! Wait until I tell Mr. Archer!"

Pike rubs a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. "You do that, son." He takes away the empty pudding cup before Jimmy starts licking its insides. Kirk pokes out his bottom lip, but Chris pays that no mind. (He thinks he's becoming immune.) He merely says, "Manners." The man receives a shrug in return.

Then comes the inevitable question. "Can I ride my bike over to his house?"

"Has Scotty asked his parents if you can visit?"

Again, a shrug. Jimmy runs over to the kitchen comm unit and peers hopefully up at his stepfather. "Can you call 'em? I'm sure that they'll like you; everybody likes you, Dad. Even mean people!"

He simply can't resist those pleading blue eyes. Pike sighs.

When Mrs. Scott's face appears on the screen, she squints hard at Pike and then crows, "I know you!"

"Mr. Christopher Pike," he reintroduces himself. "I teach at Little Star Academy."

"Oh, oh! Joe!" the woman hollers. There is a sound in the background, probably her husband responding. "It's Mr. Pike. Yes, yes, the one who lost Scotty—my poor baby." Pike feels his face flaming. She turns back to the vid and its caller. "What can I do for you, Mr. Pike?"

"Well, you see… My son—"

There is another exclamation. Unfortunately, Mrs. Scott demands details. So Pike, caught between the inquisitive mother and an impatient, excited Jimmy, spends the next ten minutes giving Mrs. Scott gossip for her ladies' luncheons. By the time he ends the call, Jimmy is already racing to the garage for his bicycle. Pike grabs his car keys, tells Jimmy to forget the bike and drives him over to Scotty's house.

He leaves his son there after a brief (again) chat with Mrs. Scott. A fat beagle comes wallowing down a staircase, barking half-heartedly at Pike. Mrs. Scott's only comment is "That filthy mongrel! I don't know why Scotty loves him so, but I haven't the heart to get rid of him. It's been years and Joe and I still don't know where that boy found him."

Pike manages to make a polite sound of interest. She walks him to his car, talking up a storm. Then he is finally free of the Scotts. Pike spies Jimmy contentedly running across their backyard, Scotty trotting in pursuit with a bucket swinging against skinned knees. He drives the short distance home, parks and dials a number.

"Jon," the man begins, choking back a laugh, "you won't believe this but…"


	3. Part Three

Pike barely manages to park his rental car in a straight line, almost knocks over a man exiting the precinct on his way inside. He doesn't take three steps past the door before he spots the familiar huddled forms on a row of seats. One of them lifts his head, notices Pike, and remarks "Oh shit."

" _James Tiberius Kirk!_ " He has the front of the teen's dirty t-shirt bunched in his fists in an instant. "What in God's name possessed you to break the law!" It's more of a shout than a question.

"If you start beating him in the police station, then you won't be able to bail us out, Mr. Pike."

Christopher cuts his eyes to a tousled dark-haired head. "Leonard…" he warns. "I can certainly call your father out here."

The fifteen year-old goes very quiet and contrite. "No, Sir."

"Mr. Pike?"

He drops Jim back into the seat, the kid immediately returning to huddled-nonexistent-"shit, my father's pissed" mode.

"Yes, that's me."

The policeman motions him to a side room. Pike tells all three adolescents to remain stationary or he'll let the police put them in jail for the night. Spock blinks at this threat, un-intimidated but apparently interested in Pike's parenting techniques. (Wait until Pike calls _his_ father.)

Pike asks, with a sigh, "How bad is it?" He feels the need to sit down after the officer is three charges into the list. His face is probably pale; he reads the police report and the accounting of events. "Look, they—they won't have to stay here? I can take them home?"

"Sir, considering the seriousness of the crimes—"

"They're just kids, for Christ's sake!"

"The Nero family wants to press charges."

Pike's jaw clenches. "Let me talk to Mr. Nero."

"Sir…"

Pike stands up, for once in his life, entirely angry and unable to stop the building rage. "Officer," he bites out, taking off his glasses. The man straightens in surprise (possibly forgetting for the moment that he is the law, and Pike is not). "Those kids out there? Keep an eye on them." He stops in the doorway. "And if you book them, you'll be out on your ass so fast, it'll make your head spin."

Pike strides down the hall, a "Dad! Hey, Dad!" catching up to him.

He turns on his son, blank-faced. Spock is close to Jim's right shoulder. "It'll be fine, Jim," he says calmly. "Stay here. Jon is on his way."

Jim grabs his shirt sleeve. "Dad, where are you going?"

He gently pulls Jim's hand off. The soft answer is "I will take care of everything."

The boy makes a noise which Pike ignores. Leonard is watching in the background, unsure of what to do.

Pike addresses the most level-headed (and responsible) of the three. "Spock, you're in charge—watch out for Jim and Leonard. When I return, I don't want to find any of you behind bars. Understood?"

"Understood, Sir," Spock replies readily.

Pike leaves; from the corner of his eye, he sees McCoy prevent Jim from following.

~~~

Pike's comm unit beeps just as he is pulling into the long driveway of the Nero estate.

"Jon," he answers without looking at the ID.

"Chris, are you crazy?"

He stops the car. "Is keeping my son and his friends out of jail crazy? Funny, I would have thought otherwise." He simply cannot believe how a week's vacation with the boys has gone straight to Hell.

"Damn it, Christopher. You can't talk to assholes like the Neros! They'll eat you for breakfast! Goddamn Romulans—"

"I don't care. I'll do what it takes." Pike pauses, adds, "Don't tell me that you would act differently, Jon."

There is heavy silence. "Fine. You're right; if I weren't—Jim, NO, you can't talk to him—babysitting these goons, I'd shoot a _damned_ bullet hole straight through those—"

" _Jonathan._ " The man threatens murder in the middle of a police station. Why isn't Pike surprised?

"— _money-grubbing commies!_ "

Chris is momentarily amused. "There haven't been communists on Earth in over a century, Jon." A butler answers the front door. Pike ends the call with, "Going now. Don't let the boys out of your sight."

He snaps the communicator closed.

"I am Christopher Pike, here to see Mr. Nero."

The Romulan butler—it's an entire household of Romulans, living under diplomatic immunity on Earth—sneers at him. Pike adds, "I am also the father of James Kirk." The butler steps aside to allow him entrance.

"I will inform Master Nero of your presence… _Human_ Pike."

Damn, if he doesn't want to punch the bastard already. No wonder Jim assaulted Nero's son Ayel.

Pike doesn't have to wait long. The butler leads him into a sparse, stark study. A Romulan, face marked with ceremonial tattoos (some strange delineation of his status in the Romulan Empire) is seated and watching him.

Pike approaches his enemy. There are dark, hawk eyes trained on him. His posture automatically stiffens.

"A drink, Mr. Pike?" Nero offers after he dismisses the house servant.

"No. I don't consider this an occasion to celebrate."

The Romulan grins—more of a baring of teeth. "A drink... for your nerves, my friend."

Pike very consciously ignores the urge to clench his fist. His voice is all steel. "I want you to drop the charges against Kirk, Spock, and McCoy."

"They damaged my property—among other things."

What a real bastard. Does he consider his son to be _property_?

"Your son isn't innocent, Mr. Nero."

"That makes no difference to me, Pike. Your insolent brats have no respect for their betters. I consider it my duty to enlighten them."

 _And I'll consider it my duty to smash in your teeth._ Pike is seething. Nero knows this and is amused. "You would ruin the boys' lives just to satisfy your intolerant belligerence for other races. Well, _Nero_ , all the colorful descriptions I've heard about your family just don't you justice. You are despicable."

Nero laughs. "I am what I am, Human. A warrior from a warrior race. I fight, by any means available."

Pike thumps his fist on Nero's desk. "Then consider this war."

Nero leans back in his chair, watching his prey.

_Beep. Beep beep._

Chris removes the comm unit from his belt and flips it open. "Pike here."

"Mr. Pike," a deep voice states with calm.

"Hello, Sarek. I am currently with Mr. Nero—I assume you are aware of the situation."

Nero looks from the comm unit to Pike and back again.

Sarek says, "I received your communication. How does Spock fare?"

Pike briefly glances up at Nero, who is frowning. He emphasizes, "Your son is well at the moment, _Ambassador_. However, unless Mr. Nero agrees to reconsider his decision to prosecute…"

"Now, Mr. Pike, do not misinterpret—" The Romulan stands and edges around his desk, his shoulders squared back, stance one of battle—despite his words.

Pike smiles inwardly. Nero may feel he has power to reign down terror on little Earthlings, but his influence cannot begin to match the Vulcan Ambassador's prestige and sway with the Federation on Earth. To "upset" Sarek would go very ill for the Romulan, rather quickly. That's why Pike arranged for Sarek to call him at an opportune moment—precisely when Nero was sure to be gloating.

Spock's father is, as expected, good at this kind of game.

Pike turns to the Romulan, who looks as if he has a terrible taste in his mouth. "Yes, Mr. Nero?" is Chris's polite way of saying _you'd better start groveling before Earth tosses you back into space._

"If the cost of my son's hover bike is repaid in full, perhaps I can be lenient on the… other charges." He slants his eyes at the communicator in Pike's hands. "After all, a Romulan youth is apt to be—volatile in the best of situations."

"Indeed," agrees Sarek.

Pike has an inkling that due to the supposed shared ancestry between Vulcans and Romulans, Sarek's one-word remark is very insulting.

Sarek continues with "Then you agree that Ayel—your son, with a record of violent behavior—as my sources indicate—" And Sarek's sources of information are never wrong, Pike knows. "—shares partial responsibility for the outcome of… this _clash_ between all involved parties."

"Yes," grates the Romulan.

"I have recorded your statement as testimony, Mr. Nero. Now, on the matter of reparations—" Pike follows the conversation between the Romulan and Vulcan, ready to aid Sarek if he can. However, Pike's participation becomes unnecessary; Sarek uses every ounce of his diplomatic training to maneuver Nero into a position no man—or Romulan—would envy.

The call ends with Nero's promise to Sarek to "keep both our esteemed names off of the news feeds."

Then they engage in a brief vid call to the police station, one in which Nero casually implies his new-founded benevolence towards Ayel's muggers (which should be the other way around, since Ayel started the fight by attempting to ram his bike into Leonard). Pike confirms from the Chief of the Narada County Police that the trio will be released immediately into Jonathan's care. For some reason, the Chief sounds unusually thrilled to be rid of the would-be-thugs in his precinct. The man doesn't offer an explanation, and Pike doesn't ask.

The butler barely deigns to lead Pike to the front door. Chris couldn't care less; he hops into his rental, vacates the Nero premises and gives a loud whoop once he hits traffic and is far, far away from spying Romulan eyes. A quick communication with Jon confirms that the boys are on their way back to the hotel. Jim is agitated and upset, Jonathan explains very carefully. "He thinks you've signed away your soul… you didn't, did you, Christopher?"

Pike never answers that, simply because he has to avoid swerving into another car and getting himself killed. He tells Jon that he needs to concentrate on the road or Jon will be discussing what Pike has or hasn't done with his corpse instead.

He wants to go back to the hotel and soothe Jimmy's fears. On the other hand, he wants to take just one moment to breathe. In the end, Pike decides that another twenty minutes or so of absence will do Archer good. He needs a moment to regroup from the initial terror (of the call "Dad, don't be mad but we've been arrested…") and the subsequent headache thereafter of handling the situation. Next time the boys want to spend a summer "out in the middle of nowhere," he and Jon will refuse to let Winona rope them into chaperoning duty. ("How can we possibly get into trouble, Mr. Pike?" Lenny had said earnestly. Pike regrets buying into that spiel.) Maybe David McCoy will agree to let the boys run amuck in Georgia next year. Then again, the man had once told Pike that he'd rather spend twenty hours in surgery than half of a day chasing after the Terrible Three.

Of course, there is also Sarek. It is a father's duty, Pike has drearily decided, to watch after his offspring and said-offspring's friends.

As Pike pulls into a diner to order dinner for the awaiting group of reeling youngsters and an irritable Archer, he wonders how he might convince Sarek of that little (well-known?) fact.

After today… Sarek could and probably will, no doubt, quote him the slim possibility of succeeding.

"Are you sure, Mister? Two apple pies?"

"On second thought… make that three." The waitress shrugs and rings up the total.

Pike pays her and settles onto a stool at the counter to wait for his order.

Maybe it's time to move the party along. Narada County is becoming less and less appealing by the minute. He's sure that there will be other places for Jim, Leonard, and Spock to traipse about nature.

When the order arrives, Pike juggles the numerous bags; one catches the hook of an old-fashioned postcard stand and sends a few pictures scattering. The waitress untangles the bag and refuses his quick offer of help.

"Get going," she says with a smile. "Looks like you've got a large family to feed!"

"Three voracious teenagers and a grumpy grandpa."

Chris steps back, revealing an errant postcard, when she taps his shoe. The waitress replaces it on the stand. He opens his mouth, once, startled by the image of forest and mountains. Then Pike realizes that he is still standing like an idiot in the diner and makes a hasty exit. But those bright white words scrawled at the bottom of the postcard linger in his mind's eye as the car edges out into evening traffic.

_Yosemite National Park._

Only two hundred miles west. Pike bets that the boys would love it. And he also bets that he can convince Archer to go on a real, honest-to-God camping trip.

Chris grins, then. Maybe if he mentions the free-range shooting policy.

Just maybe.


	4. Part Four

Pike places a cup of hot tea on the coffee table for Winona and sips at his own drink. "What's that?"

"Found them in a box." Winona hands him a holophoto. He almost spills tea in his lap. Pike carefully sets it down and takes the picture from her.

The memories of twelve years past rush back. His mouth stretches in a grin. "Would you look at that?" Christopher says softly. His favorite year of students are bunched together and grinning or staring wide-eyed at the photo-taker (who had been Chris); it is clearly the traditional "bring your kid in his Halloween costume" day at Little Star.

Winona smiles and leans against his shoulder. "Weren't they precious?"

They were something, alright. Precious is a word Pike's heart uses; trouble-making and too-smart-for-their-own-good are words he recalls aloud. Winona lightly smacks his thigh.

"You know you loved those children."

"I did," he admits. "I do, still." That earns him a kiss on the cheek. Pike doesn't let his wife get away with that, however; after a moment of sweet kisses, they part and grin at each other.

"Can I see the rest of these?" he wants to know. She hands him the box. Pike rummages through the photos until he finds a particular snapshot.

It's little Lenny and Dr. McCoy. Winona laughs loudly and says, "I'd forgotten that he wore that outfit to Little Star!"

"Yes," Pike says dryly, "that was the first time."

The black shroud and tall scythe stand out prominently against the background. Lenny had played (Doctoring) Death for the next four Halloweens, according to Mrs. McCoy. Pike even remembers leading Jimmy and Lenny (a Captain and a Grim Reaper, what a duo) through San Francisco neighborhoods (and losing the pair on one or two heart-stopping occasions) on two separate Halloween trick-or-treat nights; the one instance in which McCoy had attempted to take a real scythe ended rather badly for all adults involved. Those were good memories of a time before the McCoy family returned to Georgia when Leonard was almost nine.

"Perhaps we ought to remind Leonard of this rather… embarrassing evidence we have in our keeping." Pike grins at the prospect.

"You're a devil, Christopher Pike. And I love you for it!" Winona kisses him soundly.

Together, Winona and Chris sort through the holopics, laughing and sharing memories. Some days Pike recalls with a shudder and a quick fervent thanks to God for allowing him to survive. They come across the photo of Archer taped to a chair and breakout into hysterical laughter. When Pike is finally able to peruse it more carefully, he exclaims "Look!" and they both stare.

Partially hidden behind the enraged Archer is a baby Vulcan; in one small hand is the missing tape dispenser. Pike scratches his head and mumbles, "I thought Jimmy was the culprit." Apparently, there is a tiny hint of deviousness beneath that calm veneer of Spock's. How... unnerving.

Winona says, "Hold on a minute," and exits the living room. When she returns, she has the large family scrapbook in her hands. Pike, though he has seen it several times, thinks that today—most particularly today—is appropriate for a trip down memory lane.

Jimmy, now eighteen, was deposited this morning on a shuttle to an introductory training camp for the 'Fleet. While it is still a trial run, Pike and Winona both had tears in their eyes as they kissed him goodbye. It's the beginning of something wonderful, Pike knows, for their son. It is the beginning of a young man's journey into adulthood and, perhaps, the initial moments before he takes flight and leaves their nest. Pike is simultaneously sad and overjoyed.

Winona smiles knowingly at him and they settle down, side by side, to reminiscence.

~~~

_The Pike-Kirk wedding. A small blond-haired boy stares, wide-eyed, caught like a deer in headlights. He has two fistfuls of an overturned wedding cake and a smattering of icing in his hair. Despite this, the child looks adorable in his mini-tuxedo. In the background, circled by horrified guests, is someone doubled over in laughter—it's the best man, Archer._

Winona bursts out laughing.

"It wasn't funny at the time, love," Pike reminds her. "You were furious."

"At least our guests thought it was funny. I can't believe you let me feed you a piece!"

"Only for you, my dear," Pike says smoothly, "would I pick grass off of a wedding cake and eat it."

~~~

_A typical evening meal at the Pike household. Kirk, then as tall as Pike's shoulder, is pointing his fork at an even-taller Vulcan; Jim's mouthful of food is on display. Spock has a look of annoyance, likely tinged with disgust. Winona, apron tied around her waist, menacingly holds aloft a serving spoon. The table is set for four._

 

"I hope Jimmy remembers his manners," Winona remarks.

Pike counters, "You mean he actually learned some?"

~~~

_A face-off between owners and pets. Archer stands on the left with Porthos leashed and floppy-eared. The dog has settled into a ball of disregard at Jon's feet; Archer's eyes are bright with challenge. The challenger is a short child of twelve. The boy also has a leashed beagle, which is straining excitedly towards Porthos. Montgomery Scott is watching his dog rather than the other pair or the camera._

"Good ol' Jon," murmurs Pike.

Winona frowns at the photo. "I don't understand why Jonathan would demand to watch Jim and his friends one day, and then decline the next time we asked. He's so strange sometimes, Chris."

Pike chuckles and sighs. "Yes, he is." And Scotty's presence is what made the difference. But Pike won't betray that little secret between friends.

~~~

_A fishing trip. Pike and Jimmy are standing next to each other, bearing fishing poles and one tiny fish between them._

"Jimmy's first catch," Pike comments. He slides out a photo caught between pages and quickly tucks it away before Winona can see it. It's an image of Pike flailing in mid-air at the end of the dock—Jon always has had perfect snapshot timing. Jimmy had, unfortunately, unintentionally whacked his stepfather in the face with that fish (rather than unhooking it) and sent Pike straight into the pond.

Jon still brings the incident up at inconvenient moments.

~~~

"Look at this one!"

_Prom night; an official couple's pose. Spock and Nyota are under an arch of flowers, the Vulcan ramrod-backed and every stitch in place; Nyota wears a bright red gown and a huge grin. For some reason, Spock is sporting a pair of "bunny ears" in the form of two Human fingers. The prankster cannot be seen, except for a spike of blond tell-tale hair._

"I think Jim forwarded a copy of this to Leonard."

"I imagine that he did," Pike replies. Jim had admitted, when Pike half-heartedly scolded him once the holopics arrived, that the original plan (of McCoy's) had been to steal a kiss from Nyota. Jim, thank God, decided not to tempt fate (and the Vulcan rage) and come home with a broken jaw—or worse.

~~~

They slowly skim through the last remaining pages of the album.

_Archer trying to feed peas to a small Jimmy (at Pike's insistence) and covered in said-rejected peas. Pike, Jimmy, and Lenny asleep on the couch—the two boys laying haphazardly across Chris's chest. Two are drooling; one is slack-mouthed with snores. (Pike's sneaky then-girlfriend Ms. Kirk had snapped that one.) A holopic of Pike and Winona dancing at their wedding, Jimmy in the middle. A strange shot of Porthos napping in Pike's backyard. Eleven year-old Jimmy behind the wheel of a car, Jonathan in the passenger seat looking dangerously pleased._

A treasure trove of family and friend photos; moments captured for remembrance long after the past has gone hazy and subsided under the _here-now_.

Winona sighs as they close the book. "Do you think Jimmy will be happy?"

"I'm pretty sure that he already _is_ happy, Winona."

"But…"

"It's alright. They won't lose each other—despite their different dreams."

Leonard wants to stay in Georgia to practice medicine. Who knows—a few years of medical school and residency and McCoy might actually listen to Jim's lauding of the 'Fleet. On the other hand, Spock announced his journey to Vulcan to study in the VSA; Pike suspects that this has more to do with Sarek's wishes than Spock's, but he believes that Spock will eventually decide for himself. It's a matter of talking Jim into patience, to an understanding that his best friend needs to figure out his own path in life. Jim is partly afraid that he, McCoy, and Spock will grow apart; and while that is a possibility, Pike knows in his heart that the three share a bond that cannot be easily broken.

It's evening when the long-anticipated first call comes in. Jim appears on the screen; there are people milling in the background, unpacking, chatting and generally making a racket of noise.

Pike and Winona stand together, arms around each other, listening to Jim talk excitedly of orientation and training classes. He is saying, "Mom, Dad, hold on—Sulu, c'mere!"

Pike's heart does a funny little jig in his chest. A dark-haired Asian pokes his head over Jim's shoulder, looking sheepish. The man mumbles "Hello."

Pike manages, "Hello, Hikaru."

That brings a big grin to Jim's face. Kirk talks about how he literally ran into Sulu, who has also joined the early 'Fleet training courses. "Dad, Sulu says you might remember his friend Chekov—Pavel Chekov."

Pike's bark of laughter strikes them to all into brief silence. At the questioning faces, Christopher Pike answers, "Jimmy, you're going to be just fine, son."

Jim's look is one-half tolerant amusement and one-half confusion. "'Course I am, Dad. Was there any doubt?"

Pike tightens his arm around his wife. "No," he replies. "There never was."

 

_-Fini_


End file.
